


Proposal (or Penguin)

by graces101



Series: Sterek A-Z [16]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Hale Loves Stiles Stilinski, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Penguins, Sterek A-Z, Stiles has a penguin incident, and his crazy stories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-08 17:10:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17985257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graces101/pseuds/graces101
Summary: Derek loves Stiles' stories and wants to be apart of them





	Proposal (or Penguin)

**Author's Note:**

> Sterek A-Z  
> All mistakes are my own
> 
> Hope you enjoy :D

“…. kept running, Scott laughing by the door. The penguin was just not backing down and I definitely over exaggerated my braveness because that was a scary ass penguin, I swear it had sharp teeth just snapping at me and … Stop laughing at me!”

 

Derek was hysterically laughing next to him,

“Stop laughing at my pain!”

“No I just…” Derek sighed happily before getting down on one knee “Let’s do crazy stuff like this till the end of our lives…will you marry me?” Holding out his bagel as a substitute ring

“Yes” Stiles grinned, placing the bagel on his finger.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, kudos are encouraged ;)
> 
> Next: Queen


End file.
